


7 days

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Rimming, Roommates, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak has to be in quarantine for seven days, like everyone else in the dorms. Which would be okay, if it weren't because he *HATES* his roommate: Even Bech Næsheim, who also hates Isak.An enemies to lovers story.(This story is now finished, after having included an epilogue.)
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Christoffer Schistad/Isak Valtersen, Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Magnus Fossbakken/Vilde Lien Hellerud
Comments: 84
Kudos: 153





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! New story! If you're following my other chaptered fic, don't worry, I'm working on it! I just wrote this when I needed change. I hope you like this, I love stories where Isak and Even hate each other at first.
> 
> This story will be updated daily, since I've already written the seven chapters, one for each day.
> 
> I hope you like it and, just like Isak and Even are doing in this story, stay safe!

7 days.

7 fucking days in quarantine.

Trapped with _Even_.

Isak only wanted to hit the wall.

It was no secret that he hated his roommate, and that Even hated Isak. Everyone knew it, everyone was okay with it, and they avoided each other as much as possible. But being trapped inside their shared dorm unit for a week!?

An Isak had been _so_ dumb. He could’ve avoided it, and instead have the best week of his life. That Sunday, when he woke up in Chris’ bed, with the boy softly snoring next to him, and naked, he thought: _I should probably go to my room and finish my microbiology assignment_.

The Isak from thirty minutes ago had been so fucking dumb. He could’ve been in quarantine with his fuckbuddy, fucking 24/7 (literally), but now he was trapped with _Even_.

He had just closed the door of his bedroom when he got the text message from the dorms.

_All students must remain in quarantine for a week inside their shared units due to an increase of positive cases in the building_. _Students are only allowed to go to the supermarket, bank or the doctor if necessary. Students cannot go in shared units where they do not live_.

If only he had slept for a few more minutes…

Fuck.

Isak opened the door of his bedroom, and found Even in the small kitchen, which they shared, along with the bathroom. There was also a sofa right opposite to the countertop, which Isak and Jonas found one night coming back to the dorms, drunk, and they thought it’d be a great idea to put it inside Isak’s unit. Even hated it at first, but he used it a lot to watch his pretentious films.

“You read it?” Isak asked.

Even, who was smashing avocado on two toasts, just nodded. “What a fucking nightmare,” he finally said, without even looking at Isak.

“Hey, it’s not like I want to be here for seven days with you either.” He sighed and sat on the sofa. “Shit, if I had stayed with Chris…”

Even was about to reply but the buzzing coming from Isak’s phone interrupted them.

JONAS

we’ll have to facetime while drinking

EVA

we’ll be busy

She had attached a pic with Noora. Isak wanted to hit a wall, the two fuckers would get to have sex for seven days and meanwhile he was trapped with Even.

MAGNUS

vildee my sweet little daisy

I’ll miss you :(

VILDE

my monkeyy

I miss you already bby

MAHDI

don’t you two have a private chat?

also your bedrooms are literally

in the same corridor

wtf

SANA

I feel bad for Isak tho

ISAK

please don’t talk about it

I was at Chris’ and now I’m trapped with

fucking Even

JONAS

Even is nice

you two are so annoying

MAGNUS

yeah even is cool

ISAK

no he’s not

VILDE

he’s lovely!

ISAK

i’m your friend u are supposed

to support me!

NOORA

now you two can solve

whatever the fuck is going on

ISAK

no

“You are talking about me, aren’t you?” Even asked, his back now against the countertop.

Isak looked up, “I’m not.”

Even chuckled. “You are, you always look angry when you’re texting about me.”

“You’re not the centre of my world.”

Even shrugged. “Whatever, Valtersen. I’ll be in my bedroom. And don’t you dare tell Chris to come over, I’ll report you two.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

/

They had avoided each other for the whole day, which was something that they usually did, to be honest. They never had breakfast together, Isak had lunch at the cafeteria or in his bedroom and they only shared the kitchen for dinner, which was annoying. Well, Even was annoying.

“What have I done in my past life to deserve this?” Isak said to his phone camera.

Chris, on the screen, chuckled. “You can’t go a week without my dick, baby?”

Isak frowned. “Don’t call me baby, we’re not boyfriends.”

“You like it.”

Isak didn’t deny it. “Whatever. I just can’t believe that I have to spend a week trapped with fucking Næsheim.”

“Well, think about it,” Chris said, getting comfortable on his bed. “It’s less than a week. If you sleep eight hours, shower, spend some time on your bedroom and watch some shows on your laptop, that’s a lot of hours in seven days, so I’d say is like, four days?”

Isak laughed. “You can be so fucking dumb.”

“Just trying to be positive!” Chris yawned. “Anyways, I better go to bed. I’m exhausted. Shit, I wished you had stayed for a bit longer, it could’ve been a great week.”

“Wow, thanks for making me feel bad about myself.”

“Just kidding. We can use Skype, if necessary, you know?” Chris winked at him.

Isak sighed. “Yeah. Goodnight, Christoffer.”

Isak decided to take a shower before going to bed. When he left his bedroom, he went to their small bathroom, the door right by the kitchen, and there he found Even, a towel in his arm.

“You gotta be kidding, are you showering now?” Isak asked.

Even rose his eyebrows. “Yeah? I live here?”

“Come on, you shower in the mornings!”

“I didn’t shower this morning.”

“Please, I stink!” Isak complained.

“Of sex? Yeah, you do,” Even said.

“If you want to call me a slut, just do it.”

Even finally sighed. “God are you annoying. Rock, paper, scissors?”

Isak rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_. At three.”

Even won.

“Fucker,” Isak said under his breath while Even, giggling, opened the bathroom door.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of their quarantine, when Isak makes some mistakes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter!!! i hope you like it, and thanks for the lovely comments!

Isak opened the curtains of his bedroom window and wanted to cry. It was a sunny day, perfect for spending some time with Eva and Jonas in a park, but he was fucking trapped.

  
What’s worse, he was trapped with Even.

And, yeah, they did hate each other, everybody in the dorms knew, but there was only _one thing_ they did for the other.

And that was coffee.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee came from underneath his bedroom door, which led to the kitchen.

Isak opened the door abruptly, rubbing one of his eyes, and he was met by Even, in his shorts and grey T-shirt, sitting on the sofa while drinking a mug of coffee.

“Morning,” Even said in a monotonous voice.

Isak just grunted and served himself some coffee, and he was about to go back to his bedroom when he saw that Even had moved his long legs, curling them, to give him some space on the sofa.

They had _never_ sat on the sofa together at the same time.

“Is this a truce or what?” Isak asked, and Even finally looked up from his phone.

“No? But if you spend your whole day in your bedroom you’ll end up miserable.”

Isak sighed and, with resignation, sat opposite to Even. He then checked his phone; he had many unread messages from the group chat.

CHRIS

how was your first night without penetrator dick, Isak?

God, the girl could be lousy.

ISAK

you all think I’m a whore or what

EVA

yes?

JONAS

yeah

MAGNUS

yes omg I’m jealous

NOORA

don’t slut-shame him guys

EVA

don’t be boring noora

I just slapped her for all of you guys

she’s literally next to me

VILDE

some are lucky

my roommate is playing

the fucking flute!

SANA

you are all so annoying

I’m trying to study

MAGNUS

in the middle of a pandemic

JONAS

sana is just different lol

MAHDI

how are things with even?

ISAK

hating me, as usual

yesterday he had the audacity to say

that

I have a specific face for when I’m bitching about him

SANA

you do

EVA

yeah you do

MAGNUS

yeah bro

I call it the Even-face

ISAK

shut up

SANA

please

and thanks

Isak sighed and locked his phone. It was only eleven in the morning. What was he supposed to do the rest of the day?

He finished his coffee in a gulp. “I’ll be in my bedroom, I wanna work out.”

“There isn’t space for that, they are tiny as fuck,” Even said.

Isak shrugged. “I’m not taking any advice from you. I’ll just try.”

Even looked down at his phone again and shrugged.

Always so expressive, his roommate.

Isak closed the door behind him and stretched a bit. He moved the bed to the left, to have more space by the window.

After ten minutes in his workout, he decided to give up. Even was _right_. And he had to admit that Even was right. Ugh. He had hit himself with the bed, then the table, and then the wall. There wasn’t enough space.

He opened the door again, and there he found Even on the sofa, reading a book. _For fun_. God, was he pretentious.

“Wanna smoke?” Isak asked.

Even couldn’t believe it. “You wanna share your weed with me?”

“Of course not. Take your own, and we smoke here.”

They had a fire alarm in the kitchen, but Isak had previously managed to switch it off. 

Even came back with his joint, and they both lit them up, a few seconds of silence following while they exhaled.

“So, how are you feeling?”

Isak snorted. “Who are you, my psychologist?”

“No, although you should go to one, trust me. But I’ve read that it’s good to talk about your feelings when in quarantine.”

“I can always talk to Noora, she studies Psychology.”

“She posted a story on Instagram with Eva, I’m sure they’re pretty busy. So?”

Isak sighed. “I’m just… angry. And I feel powerless. And… ugh overall annoyed that I have to be here with you.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to see your shitty face either.”

Isak just rolled his eyes.

“I could be… I don’t know, playing Fifa with the boys, or hanging out with Eva and getting shit-faced, or fucking with Chris.”

“Come on, you can finger yourself or something,” Even chuckled.

“What makes you think that I’m the bottom, huh?”

This time, Even laughed. “Come on, are you trying to tell me that Chris bottoms? He reeks of toxic masculinity.”

“You’re just jealous that you’re not having sex,” Isak snapped.

“Oh, but I am.” Even then took a drag from his joint.

Isak rose his eyebrows in disbelief. “Really? You haven’t brought anybody here, except for that girl, Sonja, and that was… four months ago?”

“Maybe my fuckbuddy doesn’t live in the dorms _and_ I’m polite to my roommate and just go there.”

Isak snorted. “Yeah… polite… And I only brought Chris here _twice_. You brought Sonja to fuck three times.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t here two times. And, by the way, if your _fuck me deeper_ ,” he said so with fake moans, “are true, then, yeah, Chris is the top.”

“Wow, you’re really into my sex life, huh?”

“We literally share a wall and it’s like it’s made of paper.”

“Anyways,” Isak said, “what’s her name? The name of the girl you’re fucking.”

“Who said that it’s a girl?”

Oh, wow, big news for Isak. “And I always thought that you were straight.”

Even chuckled. “That’s actually offensive.”

“So this proves that we don’t know shit about each other.”

Even hummed. “Yeah, and I hope we get to keep it like that.” He stood up, “I have an assignment to finish.”

“Don’t care.”

Even didn’t say anything, but just shut the door of his bedroom.

Isak then sighed, and in that moment he received a text from the university team.

_Tips for the quarantine:_

  * _Do not wear pyjamas all day_
  * _Follow a routine_
  * _Give each other space_
  * _When going to do the groceries, it is recommended that only_ one _person goes to the supermarket. If possible, always the same person_



Shit. The groceries… Isak’s shelf in the fridge was almost empty, and he knew that Even’s too. They’d have to argue about who’d go, but that’s not something that Isak wanted to do now.

/

Thank God he had bought some beer, and thank God that Eva was always down to drinking alcohol, whether in the same room or through their webcams.

Isak ended up tipsy, Eva and Noora being corny and annoying in Eva’s bed. He just _knew_ that they hadn’t left it since yesterday. Lucky bastards…

After a second beer, and feeling a bit wobbly, they greeted each other off and switched off the cameras. Isak then stood up and put on the nice lamp, the one with a warm light, making his room more cosy.

He then took his T-shirt off with a yawn, his black sweatpants and underwear following suit. He had the lube in the drawer of his nightstand. He rarely used it, Chris always made sure to have some in his bedroom.

He got comfy in his bed, taking a deep breath, and then coated his fingers with the lube, warming it up.

With one hand he tugged his dick, already hard, he pressed one lubed finger against his hole. Luckily, he wasn’t so tight.

He wasn’t used to fingering himself, it’s something that _others_ did to him.

With a grunt, he pushed a second finger in, and then he had an idea.

Smirking, he opened his laptop again, opening the facetime app. He pressed on Chris’ name and, with his eyes closed and the webcam pointed to his chest, he waited for the boy to pick it up.

“Isak? What is–?”

Isak’s eyes went wide open and with a _shit_ he closed the laptop.

Having Even’s contact as _Even Roommate_ and Chris’ as _Fuckbuddy Chris_ , right next to each other, wasn’t the best idea.

Shit, what a way to kill the mood.

He then heard laughter coming from Even’s bedroom, and he just wanted to hide his face under the pillow for the whole evening.

/

Isak only left his bedroom when his tummy growled, and he found Even, about to have dinner and watch a film on the sofa.

“Hey,” Even said with a knowing smile.

Isak blushed. “Please, let’s pretend that it didn’t happen.”

Even shrugged, “Nothing wrong with pleasuring yourself. It was just funny, really.”

“Thank God you didn’t see much.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Isak opened the fridge; there were some pasta leftovers. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Are you gonna watch one of those pretentious films of yours?”

“Yep. Wanna join?”

Isak, who was putting the leftover in the microwave, looked at him over his shoulder. “No?”

“Come on! You’ll like it!”

“We’ve never watched a movie together.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

Isak was suddenly considering it. Shit, he was desperate for some company. “Only if I can make fun of your taste.”

  
“You were gonna make fun of the film anyways.”

Isak laughed, “Yeah, I guess. Okay, deal.”

/

“You are crying,” Even said, when the movie was about to end.

“Fuck off, I’m not!” Isak tried to clean the tears off without going noticed. “Although this shit is depressing. Why on Earth do you even like it?”

“Romeo and Juliet is the most romantic story ever written,” Even said from the other side of the sofa, his head on his knees.

“Yeah, if you want you and your lover to end up dead.”

“You did like it,” Even said when the credits were rolling.

“I’m fond of other type of films. This was… too hipster and dramatic.”

Even laughed. “Okay, what do you like? Transformers?”

Shit, that was the film he was going to say. “… Maybe.”

Even laughed. “You do have bad taste, Valtersen.”

Isak ignored him. “I’m going to bed, hopefully I won’t have any nightmares with that film.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak does Even a favour, and maybe he knows Even better than he thinks…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy new day means new chapter!! this is a short one, but more coming tomorrow!

“Shit,” Isak said when he opened the fridge, the coffee machine already boiling.

In that moment, Even opened the door of his bedroom. “What is it?” He asked.

“There’s no milk.”

“There’s no nothing.”

“You go to the supermarket,” Isak said, closing the fridge door.

Even chuckled. “I’m not.”

“You think I’m gonna be your little maid or what?” Isak said, folding his arms across his chest.

Even chuckled. “Considering your lack of cleaning, I wouldn’t hire you. _But_ I have an online lesson now, and, in case you haven’t noticed, it’s your shelf the one that is almost empty.”

“But we _share_ milk,” Isak snapped back.

“Yes, but I guess you wanna buy food? Or do you wanna starve? So, if you’re going, it doesn’t make sense that I’m going, too.”

Okay, that was a good argument, Isak hated to admit. He grunted, “ _Fine_.”

A few minutes later he was already ready to go out to do the groceries, after Even reminded him to wear a face mask.

Luckily, there was a supermarket near the dorms, so he didn’t to have to walk that far after having just woken up. God, how much he desired to kill Næsheim…

He was putting a pack of hamburgers in his bag when he received a videocall which interrupted the music he was listening to.

_Of course_ , it had to be Even.

“What?” He said when he answered the video call, Even on his screen. “You just interrupted my playlist so this better be important.”

“Uh… could you get me some cereals?”

Isak chuckled. “Oh, so now it turns out that you do need something?”

“Isak… It’s just cereals.”

Isak grunted, walking down an aisle. “ _Fine_.”

“They come with chocolate, with strawberries and–“

“Even, I know which cereals you eat,” Isak said while he took some cookies from a shelf. “With chocolate, strawberries and blueberries. I know. The ones with the goofy dog in the box.”

Even smiled in the screen. “Yeah, those ones. Thanks, mate.”

Isak looked down at his phone. “Don’t call me mate! We’re not mates.”

“What a bitchy twink you are, Valtersen.”

“Ugh, shut up. See you later.” He hang up.

Isak was actually _offended_ that Even thought that he wouldn’t know which were his favourite cereals. Why wouldn’t he? And he also knows that Even likes his coffee with just one spoon of sugar and just a bit of milk. For fuck’s sake, they lived together, of course he knew!

/

“It’s only been three days and I just can’t do it anymore,” Isak said on the screen of his phone.

Jonas and Magnus, in two different squares, seemed to find it funny.

“Stop laughing!”

“You just need sex, bro,” Magnus said.

“It’s not that,” Isak said while getting more comfy on his bed, “I can do other stuff that isn’t thinking about sex, Mags.”

“Liaaar,” Jonas replied, but Isak ignored him.

“It’s just that… ugh… we don’t get on well! We’re always fighting! And now we’re trapped together.”

“I’d say that there’s some unresolved sexual tension there,” Jonas said while rolling a joint.

“No, there isn’t,” Isak snapped.

Magnus, of course, followed along. “You should probably change fuckbuddies.”

“I’m _not_ fucking Næsheim!” Isak said out loud. Perhaps too loud.

“I’m not fucking you either!” His roommate replied from their small living room, and his two friends seemed to have heard him, considering their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, kudos and comments, it means a lot


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has had trouble sleeping, and thin walls are a problem for the two rivals… again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy!! fourth day, new chapter! thank you for the positive response, it's been great to write this while writing my other fic, which is waaaaaaaay darker. anyways, get ready because things are getting spicy soon!
> 
> thanks for reading and commenting!

Isak hadn’t slept well. He had been turning over in his bed, trying to find a position that never was the right one.

He was now sitting on the sofa, feet on it, a mug of coffee between his hands, looking at the kitchenette. Even was sitting next to him, reading something on his phone.

“You look like shit,” Even said, breaking the silence.

Without looking at him, Isak replied, “Yeah, so do you. Always.”

“No, I mean. You do look like shit. Have you slept at all?”

Isak shook his head and drank his coffee, finally looking at Even. “No, this shit feels endless. I feel like I was awake the whole night.” He groaned. “And I have an online lecture in like an hour.”

Even sighed in exasperation and let his mug of coffee on the floor, by the sofa. “Come here.”

Isak looked at him and frowned. He had his arms stretched wide open. “What?”

“Come here.”

“You want to give me a hug?”

“I wanna help you sleep for an hour in case that keeps you from being a bitch to me for the rest of the day.”

“We don’t hug, we hate each other.”

Even rolled his eyes. “Look, if it were for me it’d be Chris the one hugging you, if you two do that, but destiny wants us to be trapped together for a week and you can’t sleep, so this is the best I can offer so that your lack of sleep doesn’t become in a day of sulking Isak being a dickhead.”

Isak considered for a few seconds. “ _Fine_. But we’ll never mention this ever again.”

“Trust me, it’s not pleasant for me either.”

Isak avoided his gaze and let Even hug him, giving the older boy his back, and soon Isak was lying on the sofa, with Even’s arms keeping him against Even’s body. Even then put his knees behind Isak’s folded legs.

“Okay, now what?” Isak said.

“You have to relax. You’re tense,” Even said.

“I can’t relax if you’re hugging me!?” Isak moaned.

“Just close your eyes. I’ll wake you up for your online lecture.”

“Fine.” He did close his eyes, and he could feel Even’s chest heaving with his breath against his back, the warm body all along his own, the warm arms keeping him tight against his chest, and the exhaled warm air flowing against his neck.

He could feel some of Even’s blond hair against his scalp, moving when Even moved his head.

Isak had a dreamless sleep, and woke up to a blanket all over his body. He then realised that Even wasn’t behind him, but rather eating one of his avocado toasts.

“Why did you leave?” Isak said.

“Oh, you miss me?” Even said with a pout. “You fell asleep in, five minutes? So I just untangled myself and went on with my day. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Yeah, thanks. I guess. I feel a bit more rested now.”

“Told you. You see how my advice is always good?” Even said, eating his toast. A bit of avocado fell on the grey T-shirt, and he cleaned it with his finger, which he then licked.

“You never give me advice,” Isak replied, cleaning his mug of coffee after throwing the cold coffee into the sink.

“I told you the other day to finger yourself and you did. And now I helped you sleep a bit.”

“ _Ha. Ha. Ha_. Very funny. I’ll be in my bedroom, I hope I don’t fall asleep mid-lecture.”

He shut the door behind him.

/

“You two should chat and spend time together,” Eva said on the screen of his laptop.

Of course, Isak wouldn’t tell her about the cuddling. He’d take that to his grave.

“I’m not spending time with Næsheim. And it’s not like he wants to spend time with me either. We hate each other, you know that.”

Eva rolled her eyes. “God, you two are so fucking dramatic.” She looked at something behind her laptop. “There’s zucchini in the fridge.” She then looked back at him. “Noora is cooking dinner.”

“Please, don’t rub it on me.”

“Does Chris also cook dinner for you?” Eva said with a cheeky smile.

“Hell no. He tried once and almost burned the whole building now.”

“Hmm… I bet Even would cook for you.”

Isak furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you trying to imply?”

“Nothing!” She laughed.

“She’s just saying that Even is cool!” Noora said from outside the webcam frame.

“He’s not,” Isak replied.

Isak then heard noise coming from Even’s bedroom. Was that… _shit_ , no way…

“Wait a moment,” Isak said, switching off the microphone.

He then hit the wall that he shared with Even. “Even! If you’re gonna watch fucking porn at least put earphones on!”

The sex sounds stopped.

“Shit, sorry!” Even replied from the other side of the wall.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the fifth day of quarantine and, as Even puts it, Isak is desperate for some… relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chaper!! thanks for the nice words it means a lot and it's been so much fun writing this. i hope you like this, things are getting spicy! tags have been updated.

“How long can someone go without having sex?” Isak asked Even, both of them on the sofa, sitting doing nothing. They didn’t have any online lessons that day.

Even rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.”

“No, but for real. Can something happen if you go without having sex for a long time?”

Even looked at him, meeting Isak’s eyes. “When did you lose your virginity?”

“I’m not telling you that, you weirdo!”

“I’m not interested into your sex life, but, when?”

Isak shrugged. “When I was… seventeen?” He gave a buff, blushing.

“Wow, I never thought I’d see Isak Valtersen blushing when talking about sex.”

“This is personal. It was someone special.”

“Whatever. So, you went seventeen years without having sex. Did you die? No.”

“But it’s different, now I’m used to having sex, you know? I just… ugh…”

“What?”

“Don’t you miss fucking with your fuckbuddy?” Isak asked.

“Isak, I don’t have a fuckbuddy, I just lied to you.”

“You don’t?”

“No?”

“Oh.”

“I don’t need to have a constant source of sex.”

“Hey! You just said that as if I’m using Chris.”

Even chuckled. “Isn’t the whole point of you two having sex, well, just having sex? No feelings whatsoever?”

Isak opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He then looked at the kitchenette opposite to them. “Well. Yeah. I guess. But.”

“But?”

Isak grunted, hitting his face. “I just miss his _dick_.” Even just laughed, and Isak elbowed him. “You’d miss his dick too, trust me. He’s good.”

“I don’t wanna know about his skills, thank you very much.”

Isak snorted and rose an eyebrow at him, “Why? You jealous?”

“The fuck? No? But it’s funny.”

“What’s funny?” Isak said, observing him.

“You being so desperate.”

“I’m not desperate.”

“You never stop talking about dick,” Even snapped.

“Because I like it. You do, too!”

“Yeah. But I’m not always thinking about it.”

“I just like sex? It helps me relax, I guess.”

An awkward silence followed. Even stood up.

“Okay, your bedroom.”

Isak frowned. “What?”

“Your bedroom.”

“Our first rule was that we don’t go into each other’s bedrooms.”

Even sighed, “Fuck the rule. Your bedroom.”

Isak, confused, stood up and opened the bedroom door, Even following behind him.

“Okay, so this looks better than I expected?”

“That’s it? You wanted to come here to make fun of me?”

Even snorted. “No. Come on, take your T-shirt off.”

“Excuse me!?” Isak shrieked. “Even, we’re not fucking.”

“I didn’t say that we’re fucking. Shit, I’m not sticking my willy into your holy.”

Isak laughed. “Don’t say that ever again. But we’re not fucking.”

“Since you’re too dumb to have cybersex with Chris, I’m fingering you so that you can reach an orgasm and hopefully be less annoying.”

“Wow, such nice words for someone you’re about to finger,” Isak complained.

“Am I?”

Isak sighed and looked around before his eyes met Even. Disgusting Even. Well, he could close his eyes, right? And he was always down to some fingering, to be honest.

“Whatever. But if someone ever finds out…” Isak began, already taking off his T-shirt.

“Yeah, I don’t want anybody to know that I gave Isak Valtersen an orgasm. Even if it was so that he would stop whining about not having sex.”

Isak just shook his head in exasperation, throwing the T-shirt onto the floor. He then got on the bed, and Even went to pull down his short sweatpants and his underwear in one go.

Isak immediately covered his sex with his hands. “Even! You fucker.”

“Turn over, it’s not like I want to see it either.”

“You’re about to see my _ass_ ,” Isak said.

“It’s just an ass. Where’s the lube?”

“In the nightstand drawer.”

After Even had taken the lube from the drawer while Isak groaned _I can’t believe we’re doing this_.

“ _No_ ,” Isak suddenly said to Even, who was about to open the bottle. “Take your T-shirt off, too.”

Even frowned, “Okay? Why?”

“I’m completely naked and I feel vulnerable as fuck.”

Even sighed and did as he was told and, well, Isak couldn’t really complain about the views, even if he hated to admit it.

Isak was on his chest, and Even stretched his legs open, bringing him to the edge of the bed, standing between the long, pale limbs.

Isak heard the bottle of lube being opened and then, Isak assumed, Even applied some lube on his fingers.

“Why are we doing this?” Isak asked again.

“Because you’re fucking desperate and annoying. Now, shut up.”

Of course, Isak was about to reply, but he felt a finger against his hole. He closed his eyes, tried to forget that it was _fucking Even fucking Bech fucking Næsheim_ the one to be fingering him. God, why the fuck were they doing this?

“Honestly, Chris is better at fingering.”

Suddenly, Isak felt Even hitting his prostate, keeping the finger pressed there, and Isak yelped. _Shit_ , he moaned. Evan began to move the coated finger again, and soon he had added another one.

Well, Even was really fucking good at this, Isak thought. Ugh. It wasn’t fair, he should be terrible at it.

Boy did he feel stretched out with two fingers inside, and Even always made sure to hit his sweet spot constantly, and it was so overwhelming that Isak could see little stars flashing, even with his eyes closed.

“Hmm…” Isak moaned. “Add a third one.”

“So, you like it?”

Isak looked at Even over his shoulder, “Yeah, and don’t make me compliment you, I don’t want to.”

Isak let out a soft moan when the third finger went inside. Even had been slow, as if he were about to break Isak if he was too fast, but the pace change once Isak’s walls got used to the three fingers inside of him.

It was fast, so fast that Isak was in constant pleasure. He felt the other hand on the back of his leg, as if holding him.

The thing is, Even had _really long_ fingers, and he just felt full, the three fingers jagging his prostate, making him see the stars while his legs softly trembled. He curled his toes, the pleasure travelling through his body.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he managed to say between needy breaths, pushing his hips against the bed, trying to get some release.

Indeed, it didn’t take him long to come, the white sticky liquid between his body and the sheets now, his brain clouded while he came back from the orgasm. One could only hear his deep breaths, eyes closed, and he felt how Even removed the fingers.

Isak then looked over his shoulders, and there he was, Even, kneeling on the floor by the bed.

“That was… great,” Isak said. “Even if I hate to admit it. And we’re not talking about this ever again.”

Even just smiled. “I better go and clean my hand,” he said.

“Uh… don’t you want me to return the favour?” Isak asked shyly.

Even shook his head. “I’m not desperate for sex the whole day.” He stood up and went to the door. “See you.”

Isak sighed when the door closed, “Yeah. See you.”


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even cooks Isak pasta, and Isak decides to return yesterday's favour…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yayyy!! things are getting… steamy, one could say. i hope you like it. and, again, thank you for the amazing feedback! Tags have been updated.

Isak only left his bedroom for lunch. Just one more day. Well, technically two, since they also had to spend the seventh day inside.

He wanted to avoid Even, he only got his coffee when he heard Even go inside his bedroom again, but lunch… well, he should’ve eaten something for breakfast in order to keep avoiding him, but now it was too late.

Indeed, Even was cooking lunch. His long neck was curved a bit as he was looking down at the stove, the vertebrae visible under the skin, and he had the toes of his right foot against the floor, the hole in the sole of his sock visible. He was adding some salt, moving his fingers gracefully. The same fingers that had been inside Isak’s ass yesterday.

“Hei,” Even said, looking up from the water he was boiling.

“Hi,” Isak said, slowly approaching the kitchenette.

“I thought you were asleep. I’m cooking pasta, if you want to?”

Isak snorted. “We never share food.”

“What were you gonna cook?” Even asked.

“Uh… Right. Well, pasta.”

Even snorted, opening one of the closets to take the spaghetti and throw them inside. “I see. So maybe it’s a bit stupid to cook pasta twice?”

Isak rose his eyebrows. “So you are gonna cook for me?”

“Hmm… Or you are stealing food from me, which is different.”

“Fucker,” Isak said, as he jumped and sat on the countertop, his legs dangling.

“When someone cooks for you, you usually say takk, Isak.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Takk.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And… takk for yesterday, I guess.”

Even looked up at him while he stirred the boiling water. “I thought you didn’t want to bring it up?”

He then put a pan to prepare a tomato sauce, and added some meat.

“I think it’s fine, as long as it _never_ leaves this dorm unit. Our little secret, I guess.”

Even laughed. “Okay, now we have a secret. So you’re not telling Chris?”

Isak shrugged. “No. He’s not my boyfriend, it’s not like we haven’t had sex with others during our… arrangement.”

“So we had sex, yesterday?”

“ _Hell no_. Let’s consider it… helping your roommate out.”

Even snorted. “Okay, Valtersen.” He then held the wooden spoon in front of Isak’s mouth, his hand underneath it, Even standing between Isak’s legs.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“I want you try the sauce,” Even explained.

“Oh.” Even then moved the spoon against Isak’s lips, and Isak opened his mouth to try it out.

“Add a bit of salt,” he said after a few seconds and, just when he was about to criticise Even’s culinary skills, Even used his index finger to clean off some tomato sauce in his upper leap.

“Don’t touch me!” Isak complained, tensing.

“You didn’t say that yesterday.”

“It’s different, yesterday I needed that. You’re good at it, I guess.”

Even chuckled. “Wow, I can’t believe that I’m getting a compliment from Isak Valtersen.”

“Yeah, trust me, I can’t believe it either.”

/

“You like it,” Even said after Isak put another spoonful of pasta in his mouth, without even having swallowed the first one.

Isak just squinted his eyes at him, sitting on the other side of the sofa. He wouldn’t compliment Even again.

“I bet Chris doesn’t cook pasta for you.”

“That’s not his job.”

Even laughed, his eyes wrinkling. “Okay, so it’s my job now to cook for you?”

“Hmmm… maybe.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Isak looked at him, serious. “It’s _not_.”

“Maybe we should try and give compliments to each other.”

“But you hate me.”

“And you hate me too,” Even said before eating some pasta. “But, for example, you have a nice butt.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Okay, so we’re bringing that up. You have nice fingers, I guess.”

“I would like to say something about your personality, but the problem is that you’re a selfish little prick.”

“And you’re the most presumptuous, annoying bastard I’ve ever met,” Isak replied with a fake smile.

“Thanks.”

/

Isak hit the door with his fist four times, hard, the sound of the water running in the shower on the other side.

“I’m showering!” Even shouted.

“Yeah, I figured it out,” Isak said against the door, hitting it again. “But I need to pee.”

“Just wait.”

“Even, I’ll fucking pee myself.”

Usually, when one of them was using the bathroom, the other would go to a friend’s room and pee or shit there, but the quarantine was making things difficult.

“Fuck it,” Isak said under his breath, and opened the door, the hot steam welcoming him in.

“Isak! What the fuck!?” Even said from the shower.

Isak looked down at the floor. “It was either this or me peeing in your bed.”

Without further ado, Isak pulled down his shorts and underwear and sat on the toilet.

The problem with their shower was that there was no curtain. It broke a few months ago, and they kept blaming each other for it, so in the end none of them bought a new curtain. And, of course, that meant that Even was standing next to him, completely naked, without any curtain between them.

“Shit, are you annoying…” Even said.

Isak looked up, about to snap back and insult him, but of course that wasn’t the best idea. Even stood there, naked, the skin of his body flushed due to the hot water which ran down the muscles of his chest and torso.

A trail of dark blond hair went from his bellybutton to his crotch, also covered in pubic hair, which had been trimmed a bit, his big dick, veiny, nestled between his thighs, which were covered with a soft layer of blond hair, now wet.

Shit, was he hot.

“Stop staring,” Even said, covering his dick with his hand. Isak looked up at him, and then, Even removed his hand again.

Isak stood up. “Fuck it.” He began to take his T-shirt off, giving a little jump to get out of the shorts and underwear, which had pooled around his ankles.

And then he was totally naked, standing right in front of the shower, Even devouring his body with his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Even asked.

“I’m returning the favour,” Isak replied, getting in the shower, under the water, a few centimetres between their chests. Isak rose his eyebrows, and Even got the message.

“Fuck. Yeah,” Even replied. Surprisingly, he held Isak from his shoulders and kissed him.

It was raw and desperate, and soon Even was kissing his way down Isak’s neck, wet with the water.

“You need some sex, too,” Isak said between two moans. He then removed Even’s hands, which were roaming all over his body. Isak knelt on the floor, the hard tiles against his knees, water falling all over him.

He then pushed Even against the wall, who winced at the feeling of the cold tiles against his warm back. Soon he felt Isak’s lips around the tip of his cock, and it began to harden inside his roommate’s mouth.

It didn’t take long.

Now, Isak was _skilled_. He just took him all in, his nose buried in his trimmed pubic hair, and Even could feel his dick touching the back of Isak’s mouth.

The boy then pulled it out gracefully, looking up at Even, before closing his eyes and moving his head up and down slowly, the tongue moving inside his mouth, swirling around Even’s cock.

The older male gasped, his head falling against the tiles behind him. He decided to stop the water from running, it must be quite uncomfortable for Isak down there.

It seemed like Isak had other plans because, after a few minutes of licking his dick and giving him a blowjob as if it were a lollipop, he took both of Even’s wrists and put the boy’s hands on top of his head.

Even got it.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his eyes meeting Isak’s.

Even began to move his hips, skilfully, slow at first, to see that Isak was doing fine. Isak gripped his thighs and moaned, and Even took it as a signal for him to go faster.

To fuck his mouth.

It was quick, quicker than he had expected, but he hadn’t been jacking off recently, and he reached orgasm soon.

He pulled from Isak’s mouth, and his roommate whined.

“I’m gonna come,” Even explained.

And he expected Isak to move, but he stayed there, kneeling, observing how Even’s abs tensed, Even going on his tiptoes while a desperate moan left his mouth, his eyes never leaving Isak’s who, quietly, _waited_.

Soon Even was shooting all over Isak’s face, until his body relaxed after the orgasm. With his shivering hand he switched the water on. It fell over Isak’s face, cleaning the white substance.

Isak then stood up and Even’s hand went for his dick, still hard, while Isak leaned to kiss him under the water.

Isak removed his hand. “No,” he said.

“I wanna help you out, too.”

Isak smiled. “You did that the other day already.”

Without saying anything else, Isak got out of the shower and picked a towel to dry himself up, while Even observed his lean body from the shower.

And, with the towel around his hips, Isak left him on his own inside the shower, the water still running.

Even leaned his head against the tiles behind him, breathing in deep.

“ _Fuck_.”


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable happens during the last day, with consequences for the two rival roommates…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy! new and last chapter of this story!! things are getting intense in here. 
> 
> i hope you like it, and thanks for the amazing support and feedback.

When Isak opened the bedroom door, Even was already sitting on the sofa, and he immediately closed it.

“Isak?” Even asked from the sofa, his phone in his hand, his other hand holding his mug of coffee.

“Nothing!” The boy replied from inside.

“If you want breakfast, come and pick it up.”

“It’s fine, really.”

Isak didn’t reply and Even stood up with a sigh. He walked to Isak’s bedroom and, without saying anything, he opened the door.

“Hey! Who told you that you could open the door?” Isak said, eyebrows frown, after giving a little jump when the door opened.

Even just laughed softly. “You look cute when angry.”

Isak blushed. “Don’t say that.”

“Are you avoiding me? Because of the blowjob?”

Isak gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

“I fingered you, you didn’t seem that bothered by that.”

“ _Itwasthekiss_ ,” Isak said fast and in a whisper.

Even frowned, “What?”

“The kiss. You kissed me yesterday,” Isak said, walking to their living room and leaving Even in his bedroom, the door open.

Even then turned around.

“Oh. Yeah. You kissed me too, at the end.” He leaned against the doorframe and stared at Isak while the boy poured himself some coffee. “You don’t kiss Chris?”

Isak looked up, his cheeks now completely reddened. “It’s not that.”

“Then?” When he saw that Isak didn’t want to reply, Even added, “Come on, Valtersen. We should talk about this.”

Isak sighed. “It just felt too natural, you just kissed me.”

“Yeah, okay, sorry if it bothered you. I guess it was the heat of the moment. I mean, you jumped into the shower, if I had known that you don’t like kissing your sex partners, I wouldn’t have done it. So sorry.”

Even shrugged, as if having Isak’s lips around his dick hadn’t been one of the most glorious experiences he’s had in the last few _months_.

“Okay. Thanks. And what happens now?”

Even frowned, “What do you mean?” He noticed how the white T-shirt with the Simpsons on it was a bit big on his roommate, leaving a collarbone revealed.

“Come on, Even! We fucking hate each other and you’ve fingered me and, worse, _kissed me_ , and I gave you a fucking blowjob! It’s not like nothing’s gonna happen.”

“We could just not talk about it,” Even said in a whisper.

“’Kay. So we won’t. Promised?” Isak asked, rising his eyebrows.

Even smiled. “Promised.” He then checked his watch. “I was gonna FaceTime the boys, see you later.”

/

Isak was scrolling down his phone, sitting on the sofa, dreading the moment that was about to come, the moment where he’d have to cook dinner.

Maybe if he waited enough Even would come out of his bedroom and cook dinner for both of them?

As if he had just read his mind, Even opened his bedroom door. What surprised Isak, though, was that he put a bottle of… vodka? on the floor, right in front of Isak.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re doing shots.”

Isak frowned. “What?”

“Come on, we deserve it. We’ve been in here for seven fucking days.”

He went to the cupboard underneath the countertop and opened it to get their shots glasses and, although Isak would never admit it, he did check out Even’s ass.

Isak just shrugged. He would never say no to alcohol.

Even came back and sat on the floor, his back against the sofa, and Isak got down on the floor next to him, his legs sprawled in front of him.

“If you ever tell someone that I’m a bad roommate,” Even said while he served some alcohol for the two of them, “I’ll tell them that I gave you free alcohol.”

Isak snorted and took the small glass in his hand, “And an orgasm.”

Even chuckled. “Yeah. So, shall we toast first? For the most annoying roommate to ever have existed?”

Isak rose his eyebrows. “You’re talking about yourself, aren’t you?”

Even just rolled his eyes, and then drank the whole liquid with one gulp, Isak following afterwards. The alcohol burned his throat, reminding him of the times when he could go out and party with his friends.

“Shit, that’s strong,” Isak said, coughing.

“Oh, Valtersen can’t bear a bit of vodka?”

Isak squinted his eyes. “I’ve never said that.”

“Is that a challenge or what?”

Isak looked at him, then at the small glass. “Fill it again.”

Even did, and they were toasting again before drinking their shots. Even felt a dizzy feeling in his head.

Isak was already filling a third shot for both of them.

“This one is for today being the last day we’re trapped in here,” Isak said, handing Even the small glass. He giggled.

Again, they both drank the hard alcohol in one go, their legs sprawled before them, their big toes touching.

When Isak was about to fill up the two shot glasses, Even snapped the bottle. “Easy there. Or we’ll end up with a hangover and it’ll be an eight day inside for the both of us.” He held the bottle over his head, but it didn’t seem to stop Isak from doing what he wanted to do.

“Give me that back, you fucker!” Isak said, getting on Even’s lap, trying to catch the bottle, which Even kept moving further up and behind him, on the sofa.

Isak finally caught it. When he got back to his position, next to Even and with his back against their sofa, Even didn’t say anything.

Isak was about to fill up the two glasses when he looked up at Even. “What?”

“Nothing,” Even replied, taking the bottle when he saw that Isak wasn’t going to fill it, and then he filled the glasses.

“Come on, what is it?”

“You put your knee in my fucking dick,” Even said before taking another shot.

Isak snorted, a bit tipsy now. “Yeah, sorry. Next time don’t try to stop me from drinking.”

He then drank his shot, and when he looked back at Even, the boy was staring. Isak did stare, too, until he avoided Even’s gaze.

He then looked back again at Even, right next to him.

“You keep staring,” Even said, laughing softly.

“ _You_ keep staring.”

Even didn’t say anything, so Isak thought that he should.

“Fuck it,” he said, closing the distance between them and kissing his roommate.

It wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t passionate; it was rough and needy, almost desperate, their groans dying in their throats. Isak did moan in the kiss when Even held him from his neck.

When Isak was about to sit on his lap, just because it was more comfortable for kissing, he felt Even’s hands on his ribs, stopping him.

“What are we doing?” He asked.

Isak just kissed his neck. “Your bedroom. Now.”

“Isak, you’re drunk.”

Isak stopped biting his tender neck and looked at him. “I’m not.”

“Okay, how much is 43 multiplied by 34?” Even asked.

Isak rolled his eyes. He thought for a few seconds, “1462.”

Even honestly didn’t know, and Isak took his phone to show him on the calculator, “See?”

“Okay, you’re not drunk.”

Isak rose his eyebrows, “So?”

Even sighed, his hand still lingering on Isak’s side. “We’ll regret this.”

“Okay. Let’s regret it later, then.”

Even bit his lip. “Fuck, okay, let’s go.”

Inside the bedroom, the bedroom door open, Even pushed Isak on to the bed, the boy landing with a yelp, while Even leaned over him, Isak’s legs immediately going around Even’s waist when the boy kissed him.

Even deepened the kiss, Isak’s hands tugging from his hair before looking for the hem of hi T-shirt, pulling it to take it off.

Even did so for him. He stopped kissing Isak (something which Isak didn’t really like) and, without leaving Isak’s eyes, Even finally removed the T-shirt, which he threw God knows where, revealing his pale and worked torso.

Isak moaned. “Shit, why do you have to be so hot?”

“I guess I could say the same,” Even replied, helping Isak to take off his T-shirt, too. “But you said something about not liking my compliments.”

Isak’s mouth twitched. “Fucker. I guess I’ve drunk enough now to–“

Even interrupted him with a kiss. This time, it was tender, and time seemed to stop around them, as if the universe had considered this moment so important that it should be given all the attention.

“Can I blow you?” Even whispered against Isak’s lips. Isak, eager, just nodded.

Even stood up, his knees against the bed, and took Isak’s shorts and underwear off before doing so with his own.

Isak was already hard, and his dick twitched at the sight of a very naked Even standing in front of him.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Even mumbled, almost to himself, before kneeling on the floor and gripping Isak’s dick with his hand.

Isak arched his back, his hands fastening the sheets underneath him. Without wasting more time, Even began to blow him and, considering the gasp that Isak let out, the boy did like it.

“A bit faster,” Isak said. He was desperate, slow blowjobs were for other occasions.

Even obliged. He seemed not to have a gag reflex whatsoever and his hands were roaming over Isak’s thighs. Isak, breathing in hard, looked down at Even, who was now looking up at him, his eyes meeting.

“Fuck,” Isak managed to say.

Even stopped after a few more minutes and pushed Isak’s legs until they were against his roommate’s chest.

Isak was about to speak, to say that he also wanted to give him a blowjob, but Even got on the bed, kneeling, and then buried his face in Isak’s ass.

“Fuck. Wait,” Isak said. Even did, and Isak laid on his chest; it was more comfortable this way, he didn’t have to be holding his legs.

It didn’t take long for Even to spread his cheeks, the pink rosebud blinking in front of him, and he could feel his mouth water.

Isak, impatient, moved his hips a bit, and Even got the message. With his tongue, he circled around it, making sure to never touch the center.

“Don’t be a fucking asshole,” Isak said against the bed, and Even just laughed.

“Best word you could’ve ever used.”

Isak let out a soft gasp when Even _finally_ put his fucking tongue in the middle of his ass hole. It felt like heaven… God, it had been so long since someone had eaten his ass out, Isak thought.

He could be like this for hours, Even seemed to know how to eat ass, how to make Isak shiver with anticipation and pleasure.

“Under the pillow,” Even instructed from behind, his lips grazing against one of his cheeks. “I keep the lube there.”

It’s not like Isak wanted to move, but, okay, _fine_ , if this meant getting fingered again.

Isak got the bottle, and he yelped when he felt Even’s big hands on his side, turning him over.

“What are you doing!?”

“I’m fingering you missionary, I wanna see your face when I open you up.”

Isak just licked his lips, both at the image in his mind _and_ at Even’s glorious body right in front of him.

“What are you looking at?” Even asked with a proud smile while he put some lube in his fingers.

“Nothing.”

“Come on, you can say it,” he said, pressing a finger against Isak’s entrance.

“It’s just that… you’re hot…”

“Who would’ve said that enemies could give each other compliments?”

“Shut up.”

Even leaned over, using his forearm, right next to Isak’s face, to not fall on top of the other boy.

“Thank you, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby!” Isak said with a squeak, which died when Even buried his finger completely, up to the knuckle.

Even laughed. “Sorry. Thank you, you fucker.”

Isak snorted, his arms now around Even’s neck. “Much better. Now add a second one.”

Even did, slowly, and then kissed Isak, who whimpered when the two fingers touched his prostate. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Valtersen,” Even said between breaths.

“Don’t add another one, let’s just fuck,” Isak said.

Even rose his eyebrows. “You sure?” Isak nodded. “Okay.”

Even removed his fingers and went to the nightstand to pick up a condom from the drawer. Standing by the bed, he rolled it on expertly.

Isak knelt on the bed, feeling his dick with his hand.

“Come on, I’ll fuck you missionary,” Even said, getting on the bed.

“Hell, no,” Isak said. “I’m riding you.” He pushed Even until the boy was on his back, Isak putting each knee to one side of Even.

“Okay, I’ll admit that I’m not surprised that you’re a power bottom”.

“That, and the fact that we’re having angry sex,” Isak said, sinking down on Even’s dick, slowly, the roughness overwhelming him. God, how much he had missed that sensation…

Even held him tight from his hips, helping him. “So we’re having angry sex now? Hate sex?”

Isak finally bottomed out, his eyes closed. “Yeah. We are.”

With his arms against the mattress, the lower part of the palm of his hands that meets the wrists against the bed, Isak began to move, slowly at first.

Once he gained speed, Isak leaned over, using the soles of his feet to move up and down, one of his hand’s now on Even’s chest.

Even had shut his eyes, grunting, and when he opened them again the blue of his eyes seemed stronger while he devoured every inch of Isak’s sweaty skin.

“What are you looking at?” Isak asked, a yelp following after Even hit his prostate.

“You,” Even said.

“Shut up.”

Then, Even seemed to take control, because he began to move his hips when he wished to. Isak tried to keep having control for a while, but in the end gave up and let Even do the job. He was tired, too.

He let his body fall forwards, until his hair was touching Even’s forehead, so close that they could kiss. And Even gripped him even tighter from his hips while he increased the pace at which he fucked Isak. Isak knew that he would wake up with bruises on his hipbones.

Isak kissed him, moaning. Even seemed to have found his prostate every time he thrust in, and Isak just rolled his eyes in ecstasy.

“ _Even_ ,” he moaned against his lips.

“Wait, let’s change position,” Even said before giving him a peck.

Without even pulling out, he moved Isak around until Isak’s back was against the sweaty sheets. His two legs were now over Even’s right shoulder and his roommate, kneeling on the bed, kissed the bone of his ankle tenderly while he slowly moved in and out.

His hair was dishevelled, creating a halo around his head, his lips swollen and his eyes now completely dark, one of his hand running down Isak’s shin. The skin of his chest was reddened due to the heat in the bedroom and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. It was raw, and Isak fucking loved it.

Even then slowly moved the left leg and put it over his left shoulder, his hands then going to Isak’s chest, pinching the nipples. Isak yelped, arching his back beautifully while Even buried himself slowly, and then the hands kept running down his body. Even looked so fucking good with the orange light kissing his body, he could perfectly be a painting.

Even moved forwards, Isak’s legs now closer to himself. Isak could feel the muscles of his thighs stretch with the movement.

“Wait,” Even said, and took a pillow, which he placed underneath Isak’s ass. “Much better,” he added. “This way, it slides even deeper.”

Fuck it did, Isak was in heaven. Even kept pushing in, Isak’s legs were now completely trapped between his body and Even’s.

“Go faster,” Isak said.

“Bossy,” Even replied, but of course he did.

Isak held Even from the back of his hair and kissed him. “Fuck,” he muttered after the messy kiss.

He felt Even putting his hand on his neck, the index finger and his thumb touching the place where his neck met his jaw, softly pressing the bone there.

A tingling sensation had taken all over Isak’s body, especially in the low of his back and his legs and toes, which he kept curling every time Even hit his prostate.

“You look so fucking hot,” Even said while panting. He never stopped fucking him, and he knew that he’d wake up with stiffness, but it will have been so fucking worth it.

He bit and pulled from Isak’s earlobe in the exact moment that he hit that sweet spot inside Isak, and his roommate moaned, tears running down his eyes.

“Even, I–“

He needed to come, Even got it. And fuck, he needed, too. A pleasurable feeling had been forming in the V-are that led to his crotch and around his abs, now tense.

He let Isak’s legs fall to the sides, fucking him now harder, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh filling the room, mixing with their groans and moans.

Isak was about to take his own dick in his hand, but Even was faster and he fisted it, moving his hand with the hard shaft inside, Isak’s moans going higher.

“Fuck, Isak, I’m…”

His mind went blank for a second, his brain filled with pleasure as he filled the condom with his seed.

A few seconds later, Isak spilled over Even’s hand and his own chest, his legs trembling with pleasure, and Even didn’t stop jacking him off.

Once the two of them had completely come, Even let his body fall over Isak’s, both of them gasping for air.

“Fuck,” me mumbled against Isak’s shoulder. He slowly pulled out, and Isak winced. “Sorry.”

He laid on his back, next to Isak, and tied the condom, which he threw on to the floor.

“That was…” Isak began, still breathing hard, his chest covered in droplets of cum.

“Amazing?” Even ended for him, both of them staring at the ceiling.

Isak nodded, “Yeah. Uh… do you have paper or something?”

Even looked at him and saw the mess over his chest. “Oh. Yeah. Wait.”

He stood up and, naked, left the room to go to the bathroom. And then, Isak felt vulnerable, completely on his own, naked and post-orgasmic in Even’s bed, the sheets a mess.

Even came back, using his arm to clean the sweat on his forehead, and handed Isak a roll of paper. “Here.”

Isak cleaned himself, and he felt Even lying next to him. He then threw the paper to the floor, as well.

“So…” Even began.

Isak looked at him, “Yeah.”

Even, who was looking at the ceiling, looked at him.

They both laughed.

“I guess Jonas was right,” Isak said, moving to place his head on Even’s chest. “There was some unresolved sexual tension.”

Even laughed and buried his hand in Isak’s hair, then slowly moving it. “Yeah, I guess.”

Isak looked up at him, “What happens now? I mean, we live together and we hate each other. Or, I _guess_ that we hate each other? God, this situation is so fucking weird.”

Isak knew that he looked vulnerable when Even looked down at him, his lips twitching and becoming a little smile.

“Well, I mean, today is the last day, tomorrow we’ll go back to our normal life. And, I guess that you can go back to Chris.”

Isak snorted and shook his head. “I don’t want to,” he said in a whisper. “Not now.” He smiled.

Even rose his eyebrows, “Oh, so you don’t hate me now?”

Isak rolled his eyes. “You’re still an obnoxious, pretentious, film-obsessed hipster. But it’s hot? I guess?”

Even snorted. “Okay. I guess we collide because we’re too similar. I mean, you’re also obnoxious, pretentious and annoying.” Isak nudged him with his elbow, and Even laughed. “You just called me pretentious and I didn’t hit you!”

“You take criticism better than I do, I’ll admit. You know, Magnus said that I should change fuckbuddies.”

“Oh? You want me to be your fuckbuddy now?” Even asked, pointing at his own chest.

Isak shrugged.

Even’s arm went around Isak’s waist, bringing him closer to his body, if that was possible. “I don’t want you to be my fuckbuddy.”

Isak’s smile flattened, and sadness filled his eyes. “Oh.”

“I want to take you on a date, though,” Even said, and Isak’s eyes went wide.

“Are you fucking serious? We were literally screaming at each other until a few hours ago.”

Even shrugged. “So? We can try.”

Isak seemed to consider it. “Okay. But I’m already dreading the moment that my friends will tell me the _We told you_ thing. Ugh.”

Even laughed, all smiles. “You have too much pride. So? A date? Trust me, Isak, it’s not that easy to get a date with me.”

Isak slapped him softly on his shoulder, “Don’t be so full of yourself. But yeah. We’ll see if it works out.”

Even kissed him. It was quick. “Look, I know that we shouldn’t do this before a first date, but do you wanna sleep here tonight?”

Isak smiled. “Hmm… My legs are jelly, I’m sure I cannot go back to my bedroom. Also, this is the first time I’ve been in your bedroom.”

Isak looked around. There were posters from different bands, pictures of Even and his friends and paintings, which Isak assumed Even had painted himself, hanging all over the place. A video camera was on his table, and there were some books left open on the windowsill.

Even coughed to bring back his attention, “So? Tomorrow? I wanna take you out.”

Isak laughed, “God, you’re impatient.” He stretched his neck to kiss him, his arm sprawled over Even’s chest. “Yeah. Okay. We can go and eat sushi or some shit.”

“You hate sushi,” Even said.

“But you love it. And I don’t hate it, I just pretended to hate it because you loved it.”

Even chuckled. “You fucker.”

“So,” Isak asked, raising his eyebrows. “Tomorrow a date with my rival?”

Even laughed. “Yeah. It’s a date. A date between rivals.”


	8. Epilogue: 1 day more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quarantine is over, and Isak and Even go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeyy! so since many asked for a chapter on a date, I decided to write an epilogue for this story!! i hope i caught the awkwardness properly haha. it's just a short thing, but i hope that it can wrap this story up. again, thank you for reading. For those who are reading my chaptered fic "The Lord", a new update is coming soon!
> 
> again, thank you for reading and the lovely comments

A knock on the door startled Isak.

“You ready?” Even asked from the other side of the door.

_Shit_. Isak looked around his bedroom, his clothes scattered all over the bed and floor. He had changed his outfit three times and, of course, Even was now ready for their _date_.

A date. With Even. It felt surreal.

His phone buzzed. The group chat was currently being flooded with messages, but Isak didn’t bother to reply. He had expected it, it was the first day after quarantine, after all.

“Just a sec!” He said, putting a soft blue sweater he owned. It kind of went well with the beige trousers he was wearing

He then checked the phone.

JONAS

issy, Magnus, Mahdi and i

are having lunch today

since we can now leave our bedroom

Everyone else seemed to be busy that day, except for the boys. Due to the lack of response coming from Isak, his friends had already assumed what he was up to.

NOORA

I’m sure that Isak is busy today

MAGNUS

yeah, he’ll ride chris’ dick until it falls off

SANA

magnus, do you have to be like that?

Isak sighed, the conversation kept going. He quickly typed something.

ISAK

I can’t today

have fun

EVA

omg he’s getting the D!!

MAHDI

good for you, bro

VILDE

I wonder how much he has argued with Even

JONAS

I’d be surprised if they were both alive

Isak just rolled his eyes and took his jacket. When he opened the door, Even was checking out his phone. He looked up at Isak and smiled.

“Hei,” he said shyly. “Took you long.”

Isak blushed, “Most of my clothes are dirty,” he lied.

Of course, Even didn’t buy it. “Ready for sushi?”

Isak snorted, “I’m _always_ ready for sushi.”

/

Their shoulders kept bumping against each other while they walked down a street, the sign of the sushi restaurant where Even had booked a table already visible from the distance. It had snowed, and Isak had to bury his nose in his scarf to prevent it from fucking freezing.

They didn’t talk much during the walk, just about how they could finally leave the dorms, about the plans with their friends, about uni.

They finally reached the restaurant.

“A table for two,” Even said while they took off their jackets. “Even,” he said to the waitress.

They were led to a table on the corner of the restaurant, and that’s when it hit Isak that he’d have to be looking at Even’s face for the whole lunch, since they were sitting opposite to each other. And it’s not like Even was ugly, quite the opposite, but how was he supposed to look at him for more than an hour without making a fool of himself?

They ordered their food, and Isak asked for a fork.

Even rose his eyebrows. “You don’t know how to use chopsticks?”

Isak shrugged. “Never learned. I just use a fork.”

“Wow, you just lost one point.” At the flattened smile on Isak’s face, Even quickly added. “I’m kidding!”

“Phew,” Isak said with a chuckle. “Okay.”

“So, this is a first date, right? We should get to know each other,” Even said, and soon they were being served their drinks.

“We know each other, we _live_ together,” Isak said.

“True. But we don’t know each other, really. Well, you know which type of cereals I like, but we’ve avoided each other since we met, so…”

“I know that you study Art, and you really like Film and Photography,” Isak said.

“And you study Physics.”

“Yep. And you love pretentious pseudo-intellectuals films:”

Even smiled, “Oh, wow, the old Isak is finally back. And I thought that you’d be charming.”

“Says the man who knows how to eat with chopsticks. Of course you’re pretentious. But I like it.”

“Isak, everybody knows how to use them!” Even said, covering his laughter with his hand.

In that moment, the food arrived. Isak was about to use the fork when Even hit his shin with his foot under the table.

“Hey, you fucker!” He said under his breath.

Even ignored him. “Try use the chopsticks.”

“You teach me.”

Of course, Even did. He moved Isak’s fingers, positioned them where they should be, showed him how to move the index finger to pick up the sushi and, of course, Isak miserably failed, because he had been focused on Even, on how his eyes followed his fingers, how his lips moved, and how his fingers gracefully moved Isak’s.

“Okay, so I guess that it takes practice,” Even gave in.

Isak was about to reply, but something behind Even caught his eye. By the door he saw a brunette, a blond boy and a black boy.

“Shit,” he said, trying to hide by lowering himself near the table.

“What are you doing?” Even asked, confused at first, but then looked over his shoulder to see Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi talking to a waiter. “Oh. Shit. Well, they were gonna find out sooner or later.”

Worst of all, they were led to the third table on their left and, of course, they saw them.

“Well, well, well, who is here?” Jonas said, a knowing smile in his face.

They were already sitting, except for Magnus, who kept giving little jumps on his chair.

“ _Of course_ you had to come here for lunch,” Isak said.

“Is this a date?” Mahdi asked form the table. “Holy shit, is this a date?”

Isak looked at Even, who looked back at him before talking to Mahdi. “Yes, Mahdi. I guess you can call it a date. A first date, actually.”

Magnus covered his open mouth with his hand, almost letting out a shriek, and then Isak saw Jonas take a picture of the two of them.

“Jonas!” Isak complained.

But it was too late, Isak could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and he was sure that Eva was shrieking in her bedroom, showing Noora the picture. Chris would be typing something stupid, and Sana must have checked the picture, sighed and locked her phone.

“Yo, I think we should leave them alone,” Mahdi interfered, and Isak just wanted to hug him.

After a few more seconds of excitement, they finally let them on their own, although Isak could see them glancing towards them every now and then.

“Well, they know now. So,” Even said before eating some sushi. “what are your hobbies?”

“Going out, music, Netflix and annoying you?” Isak said, and Even just smiled.

“So we have something in common, I also like annoying you.”

“I _knew_ that you did it on purpose,” Isak said, pointing at Even with the chopstick.

“I never did it on purpose, you are just too used to do things your own way.”

“The best way,” Isak replied.

“Maybe. Or maybe not. But, let’s not change the subject. I’ve never known what you wanna do with your life.”

“Hmm… I like research, so maybe working at uni? Or, I don’t know, becoming a boring Physics teacher in a high school? And you? I guess you wanna be a film director or something?”

“Quite close, actually. But no. I’d rather write screenplays. I’ve written some, for fun or for uni, and I really like it.”

“Oh. I just, well, considering the paintings and cameras and stuff I saw yesterday in your bedroom when… well…”

“When we fucked,” Even said in a whisper, “You can say it.”

Isak blushed. “Yeah. That. Well, I thought you wanted to be a film director, which I guess is more creative?”

Even shrugged, serving himself a dumpling. “But it’s difficult, I find writing screenplays a safer career and I like it.”

“So no travelling the world with famous actors to film?”

Even furrowed his nose. “I guess not. I’ll stay here. Annoying you.” He winked at him. He then took another piece with his chopsticks. “Here. Try this,” he moved it closer to Isak’s mouth, as if to feed him, and, of course, Isak ate it.

A whistle came from the table where their friends were sitting.

“You know who is annoying me right now?” Isak asked, and Even just rose his eyebrows in that way that _only_ Even could make sexy. “These fuckers,” Isak sentenced.

“It’s their way of showing support, I guess,” Even said. “But, anyways, luckily our unit dorm is, well, ours.”

“Yeah,” Isak replied. “About that, don’t you think it’ll get weird?”

“Oh, so you want more dates?” Even smiled and then just shrugged. “We’ll talk about it, I guess. It hope it can work out.”

Isak smiled. “Yeah, I hope so too.”

/

“Is it okay if I do this?” Isak asked when they got out of the restaurant. Their friends were still inside, having given them thumbs up when they left.

“What?” Even asked, standing next to him, putting his scarf on.

Isak took one of his arms and put it around his waist.

“And I thought that you didn’t want me touching you,” Even said when they started to walk, bringing Isak even closer to him.

“Hmm, maybe that’s the Isak of the past.”

“Good to know. You know, it’s so weird because usually after a date you don’t go back to the same place with the other person,” Even began, “but now we’re going back to the same dorms, and we’ll have coffee tomorrow for breakfast.”

“Next time don’t ask your roommate on a date,” Isak joked.

They soon reached the dorms and, of course, they went to the unit they shared, Even’s arm still lingering around Isak’s waist.

They didn’t speak, not until the door close behind him.

“Can I ask you something?” Even asked, Isak against the door and his hands on Isak’s hips.

“What is it?” Isak tilted his head.

“Can I… can I kiss you? Or I’m being too straightforward? Maybe for the next date? Shit, I–“

  
“Even,” Isak said, smiling. “Kiss me.”

Even smiled back and gave him a soft kiss.

“We should set some rules,” Isak said after the kiss, a tender smile on his face.

“Hm?”

“Like, we should talk during breakfast and dinner, and maybe watch a film together every week, and maybe cuddle. But on the sofa. No bedroom cuddling. Not yet. We should respect our spaces.”

“Wow, okay,” Even chuckled. “That’s a lot of things to do together. And not to do.”

“I want to. We need to get to know each other, Even. Or this won’t work out. We’re already living together, kind of.”

Even nodded and Isak kissed him. “Yeah. Yeah. I know. No more rival roommates.”

Isak smiled. “Exactly. You know how this has all been one of those film tropes?”

Even rose his eyebrows, “Oh, so you like films now.” Isak rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Which trope, baby?”

Isak blushed at the nickname. “The enemies to lovers trope. It’s in romantic films and shit.”

Even smiled, “So you think that you’re living a romantic film, huh?”

Isak nodded, his eyes never leaving Even’s.

“With you.”


End file.
